


It's Not Christmas Without You

by Chibiwolf909



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sonnett/Horan, Soran - Freeform, Soran-relationship, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf909/pseuds/Chibiwolf909
Summary: Despite the decorations and the radio playing Christmas tunes, Emily feels like it isn't Christmas. Lindsey isn't visiting like she promised because she had to fly back home. Emily is alone for the holidays and wishes that her Christmas (Lindsey) would find its way back to her.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Home (Alone) for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you all enjoy this little Christmas story! This is my first time having a go at writing fanfiction so I hope I'm doing this right 😅

December had not been kind to Emily. She couldn’t wait for Christmas to come, but now she regrets ever being excited about this stupid holiday. Emily’s family was supposed to fly into Portland this year, but plans changed. Her parents couldn’t find an available flight and her sister decided to spend this Christmas with the future in-laws. Just once Emily wanted her family to experience a true Christmas with snow and layers of coats. Snowman building with a snowball war in-between causing no snowmen (or snow-women) to be built at all. Returning to the warmth of Emily’s apartment for a mug of hot chocolate after, arms around each other’s necks and laughing, not caring about the fact that they were partially frozen from being outside so long. She wanted the kind of Christmas that Georgia never had.

But Emily couldn’t have that kind of Christmas this year. She was stuck indoors slumped on her sofa watching the twinkling lights on her tree and listening to the soft echo of songs from the radio. Emily spent hours making the place look nicer than it ever was with decorations that painstakingly took too long to put up. Tobin nor Lindsey helped her, as they were with their families, too. Tobin had offered to help before heading to her parents’ house, but Emily told Tobin that the decorations couldn’t be that hard.

Lindsey. _She forgot_, Emily thought while glancing at her phone. She was waiting for a text, even a call from Lindsey. She was supposed to meet Emily’s family when they came. Lindsey unfortunately had to return home before Emily could even set up the decorations.

Emily remembered the call quite well. The pair were enjoying coffee at one of the local cafes and talking about how the previous season went and just about anything pertaining to food. Then Lindsey’s phone rang.

Somehow Emily knew. Her heart sunk when she heard the blonde’s tone shift while on the phone. Emily quietly fidgeted with the spoon in her coffee cup while listening to the conversation

“Hey, mom!”

“I’m having coffee with Emily. Yes, Sonnett.”

“How are you and dad?”

“Oh, well I had planned something. It can’t wait?”

“Okay, I’ll have to make some arrangements. I can fly home soon. See you then?”

“I love you both and I’ll keep you guys posted, promise.”

Lindsey hung up and looked at Emily, seeing she wasn’t too happy with what was said on her end. She nudged Emily on her leg before saying, “Hey, don’t look so upset. Where did my Son-shine go?”

Emily immediately looked up at the blue-eyed beauty before her. She wanted so badly for Lindsey to stay with her and not go back to Colorado. _You could just stay here with me and not go back_, Emily pleaded in her mind.

“Is everything okay with your family? I mean leaving so soon means something came up,” Emily said as she put the spoon down.

“Oh, that? It’s not that serious, Em. Just family stuff that I didn’t expect. It’s not like anyone’s dying,” Lindsey replied. “In fact, you should come. My parents would love to have you over and you could witness Colorado.”

“Nah, I’m expecting my family this go-round. My twin is bringing my future brother-in-law and I can’t wait to pelt him with snowballs.”

Lindsey laughed at the image she conjured in her head. She knew Emily loved Emma’s boyfriend as if he were her actual brother.

“I swear I’ll do it Linds, I’ll make sure he’s a popsicle by the time I’m done.”

It gave Emily some relief to see Lindsey laugh. Something about her laugh made Sonnett feel warm inside. She then felt a hand on her own that rested on her thigh. Lindsey’s touch made Emily’s cheeks tinge pink. Should Emily tell Lindsey how she truly felt? Something told Emily that perhaps Lindsey already knew. Maybe.

“All jokes aside, I think you’re going to have an interesting Christmas this year,” Lindsey spoke after getting her last giggle out.

“You could say that.” _But it won’t be the same without you_, Emily wished to say.

“Oh, Em. Let’s not be so down about it. Besides, we still have a few days. Let’s make the most of it, yeah?”

The pair agreed and finished out their days together with coffee shop visits, tours of streets at night with colorful lights and displays, and even classic films with various Christmas junk foods. Two days prior to Christmas Eve, Emily drove Lindsey to the airport. They hugged, said their goodbyes, and Emily watched heartbroken as Lindsey disappeared to her terminal. Emily wanted so badly to run to Lindsey and follow her. She wished she could stop her like she’d seen many times in movies. But that was a fantasy that couldn’t become reality. Emily’s ride home felt longer without Lindsey in the passenger seat. A soft hum of a Christmas song played on the radio, far too happy for Emily’s current mood.


	2. All Is Calm, All Is Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!

Emily hadn’t even walked inside when her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was her mother calling. She pressed the answer button and held the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she unlocked her door.

“Hey, mom. What’s up?” the blonde asked. She hoped her mother would bring news of the time of their arrival.

“Hi, hun. I have some news for you, both good and bad. What do you want to hear first?” her mother replied.

“Oh, um. Bad?” She wasn’t quite sure of her choice as she entered her apartment and locked the door behind her.

“Well, hun, your father and I want to apologize because there’s no way we can make it to Portland. The flights are cancelling and we can’t drive that far out without spending a fortune. I’m really sorry, dear.”

“Hey, no. It’s um, it’s okay. You and dad were making an effort at least.” She was upset, but didn’t want her mother to worry. Emily made her way to the living room to slump on the couch.

“We’re going to make it up to you, dear. I feel absolutely terrible that you’re spending Christmas without us. How about that Horan girl? Is she still going to visit you?”

“Can we get to the good news please, mom?”

“Oh hun.”

Emily didn’t want to talk about the situation between her and Lindsey. She was far gone anyway. “Hey, it’s okay mom. I’ll just spend Christmas with Isabella.”

“Em, you shouldn’t spend Christmas with a plant.”

“Oh come on, she’s all dressed up for the holidays! I even put her in a festive hat.” Emily looked over at her potted plant which she placed a Santa hat on.

Her mother let out a sigh, probably questioning her daughter’s choice of fern friends, “Well, some good news to lift your mood is that Emma is engaged! Can you believe he proposed this time of year?”

“That’s really romantic. Could you tell Emma I wish her the best?”

“Absolutely dear! Can you promise me you can be with someone this Christmas? I’d hate for you to be alone. Your father and I can facetime you on Christmas Day.”

“I would love that.”

“Oh, Em. I have to go now, but I’ll call you later, okay? I love you, sweetie.”

“Love you too, mom. Tell dad I said hey!”

“Will do, hun. Will do.”

The two hung up and left the conversation there. Emily was almost in tears. She never thought she would spend this Christmas alone in her apartment. Isabella was definitely company, but she wasn’t capable of having snowball fights with or enjoying hot chocolate with. Emily placed her phone on the stand near her sofa and decided that she would rest. She needed an escape before anything else went wrong in her life. In her dreams, she was able to have the perfect Christmas. She was having snowball fights with her family and Lindsey. She dreamed of the present reveal and how her parents’ faces would light up. She imagined Lindsey opening her gift and being so surprised at what she received. In her fantasy, everything was perfect. In her fantasy, it was everything Emily wanted for Christmas.

\-----------------

It was finally Christmas day. Emily was dressed in a tacky sweater and a mistletoe headband her sister sent her. She wanted to look as tacky as possible when she video chatted with her parents to give then a good laugh. Emily listened to the soft tunes of the radio, slumped on her couch. A cup of coffee sat on the stand next to her, nearly full and cold. Emily wasn’t in the mood for coffee today, but she tried to drink it anyway. She listened as the radio played one of the multitudes of different versions of “Where Are You Christmas?” and sighed as she rested her head on the back of the couch. _I wish I knew, radio. I wish I knew_, the blonde thought.

Emily rested like that for a few minutes before her doorbell rang. Her head perked up and her face was puzzled. No one would ring her doorbell at this time of day, especially a holiday. She didn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with. She thought that maybe someone had the wrong apartment and decided to pick herself up and open the door. Curious, she peeked through the peephole to see who was on the other side. Emily nearly fell backwards when she saw a familiar face holding a big box in her hands. She quickly composed herself and opened the door.

“Linds, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas in Colorado?!” Emily was still surprised by Lindsey’s appearance at her apartment door.

“Well, it turns out that my family would rather me stay here with you for Christmas, I mean if you don’t mind-”

“No, no! Not at all! Seriously Linds, you’re welcome anytime. Come in!” Emily stepped aside as Lindsey made her way into her apartment. She was curious as to what the big box wrapped in silver and red was.

“Thanks, Em!” Lindsey walked inside, being careful with the package. She made her way to the living room, where she placed the box gently on the floor.

“Linds,” Emily began as she closed the door, “You didn’t have to get me anything that huge. It’s fine if you felt bad but I don’t think I need anything that big.” She didn’t even get Lindsey something of that size.

“Trust me, Em. You do.” The blonde smiled at Emily. “Though I think you should open this soon.”

The curiosity was killing Emily. What on earth did this woman buy her? She made her way to the living room and examined the box. “Are you sure you don’t want to do this later?”

“Well, I don’t think it can wait much longer,” Lindsey said as her smile grew from cheek to cheek.

Emily’s cheeks were warm. That damned smile made her feel emotions she never felt with anyone else. She knelt near the box and began to unwrap it. She wasn’t even done when a small head popped out. Emily was startled at first, but immediately began to coo over the speckled pup she lifted out of the box. After calming down, she turned to Lindsey who was still smiling at her. “Lindsey Horan, you got me a puppy?!”

“I couldn’t help it, Em! I passed one of the pet stores nearby and saw this little cutie in the window. The way she was playing with the other puppies reminded me of how you are on the field,” Lindsey replied as she knelt near the pair.

“Well I hope she is much better than me at getting yellows,” Emily laughed and scratched the pup behind its ears. “Thank you Linds, seriously. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten. But I feel bad that I didn’t get you anything as valuable as this puppy.”

“Em, you don’t have to buy me anything. All I want is your happiness. I knew you were upset with me leaving even when you tried to hide it. I knew how much spending time with me this Christmas would make you so happy. I could tell all of it from how you reacted, Em. Especially how my laughter made you the happiest of all that day.”

Emily was taken aback. Lindsey could tell?! She was afraid of what else Lindsey knew. “You knew all that? Linds.”

“Of course I did. I tend to notice some of the smallest details about you. Not in a creepy way, Em. Definitely not. I mean, what I want to say is-”

“That you care about me?”

“Yes, that’s what I wanted to say.” Now Lindsey was the one with red tinted cheeks.

“I-I care about you too, Linds. Ever since we were placed on the same team.”

“I know you do, Em. You show it every time we are together.”

“Hey, Linds? Can I just say something crazy?”

Lindsey was a little confused, “Define the ‘crazy’ you mean, because you do say a variety of crazy things.”

“Well, something not as crazy as those crazies. What I wanted to say for a while actually. I can’t believe this is finally happening, but I really love you Linds. More than friends.” Emily was embarrassed. Here was the love of her life listening to her confess her emotions. A lot could go wrong, but a lot could go right.

Lindsey sat in silence, thinking and processing the words that escaped Emily’s lips. Emily looked at the blonde before her, nervous about her reply. _Was it too soon?_ Lindsey’s late reply felt like hours had passed. Lindsey looked into Emily’s eyes and smiled, inching closer to Emily before planting a peck on her lips.

“Is this a satisfying answer, Sonny?” Lindsey spoke.

Emily’s face was hot. She was thrown off by the sudden action, but it felt better than any response Emily thought Lindsey would ever say. She was speechless for a while but had to pull herself together, “Y-Yes actually. Linds, did you really?”

“Em, you’re wearing mistletoe, how could I not respond like that?”

Emily forgot all about the mistletoe headband she was wearing, “Linds? Could we, maybe try that again?”

“We can try it over and over as many times as you’d like. Even without the mistletoe.”

Emily smiled before planting a kiss on her lover’s lips, much longer than the previous kiss. Emily and Lindsey were passionate for a long while. The pair were interrupted by the puppy squirming in Emily’s arms. The two laughed before Emily let the pup go to explore.

“I forgot to ask, but what do you have in mind for a name?” Lindsey questioned.

“Definitely something crazy,” Emily grinned. “How do you feel about Bagel for a name?”

“Nah, I think it’s not crazy enough.”

“Fine, then how about something crazier? I’m thinking something that has a good beat to it. Bagel Bongo!”

“There it is!” Linsey’s laugh rang through the apartment.

Emily couldn’t help but enjoy the sound of her lover’s laugh. It was suiting, for it was just as beautiful as Lindsey. The pair continued their night with more kisses, laughter, getting Bagel out of trouble, Christmas junk foods, and concluded with warm snuggling on the sofa. Emily thought she lost her Christmas this year, but she found it with Lindsey.


End file.
